


Lilo Crackfic

by PornyZiallFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, gyote lyrics, hair porn?, turn back now while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/PornyZiallFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because this does not even deserve a proper title...<br/>crackfic of this nature needs no introduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lilo Crackfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malikstone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/gifts).



> Because this is entirely your fault for giving me lilo feels.

“Ba-deee”

“Louis”

“Badeee”

“Lou-is.”

“Ba-deee”

“LEWIS.” Liam finally gritted out, nails now digging into the arm of the chair where he sat. Blushing he quickly scanned the room’s other occupants and turned an even brighter pink when he met the eyes of several amused onlookers.

“Now and then I think of when we were together…like when you said you felt so happy you could die.”

“Seriously, Lou get up off your knees right now or—“

“Told myself that you were right for me…but felt so lonely in your company.” Liam made an angry noise and refused to meet Louis’ sparkling blues.

“But that was love and it’s an ache I still remember.” The brown eyed boy was sure he was having some sort of aneurysm as he nearly flung himself from the spin-y chair he sat in and fled from the room without a word.

Liam can’t remember the last time he was this embarrassed as he scurried out of the room, headed for the building’s exit and as far away from his bandmate and sadly boyfriend as possible. He’d barely made it three steps when Louis burst through the doors huffing after him.

“Li, babe wait.” Liam rolled his eyes but really this was Louis and he didn’t think he would ever quite manage the art of ignoring the beautiful pain in his arse.

“What is it?”

“Are you—are you embarrassed because you think I can’t hit that high note because I’ve been prac—“ Liam’s eyebrows rose high into his forehead because _really_? Louis thought this was somehow about his insecurities about his vocal abilities, _seriously_?”

“Babe, no of course not, I know that if you wanted to you could smash that song, it’s _you_ who is standing in your own way darling.” Louis smiled warmly up at him and in that moment Liam was almost able to forget all of his earlier embarrassment, almost.

“Really?” Louis beamed and Liam really just wanted to gather the smaller boy up into his arms for a cuddle.

“Of ‘cos.”  Liam smiled fondly at his boyfriend all earlier anger forgotten, he moved to take the slighter boy into his arms for a sweet snog when Louis brought his hands that had been suspiciously hidden behind his back out and started moving them around in Liam’s direction once more.

“But you didn’t have to cut me off!” He sang, obnoxiously loud, waving the handfuls of newly shorn hair around as he did so. Liam groaned, running a handover his buzzed head, sighing out an exasperated:

“ _Lou…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, just sorry.


End file.
